The invention relates to a monitoring system for in-process monitoring of collision or overstress situations or conditions by means of event data recorders associated with machine tools.
Monitoring systems for the in-process monitoring of collision or overstress situations at machine tools are capable of detecting machine collisions in process and stopping the machine drives, mostly only the feed drives, as fast as possible to avoid consequential damage.
Such in-process monitoring systems are conventionally provided with an electric interface between the monitoring system and the machine control to monitor, in-process, the signals of the sensors in monitoring sections predetermined by the machine control and to stop the machine via the same interface if collision, overstress situations or tool breakage, for example, is detected. So far, the interfaces between the machine tool control and the monitoring system have been substantially provided in the form of parallel input and output signals for the SPC control.
Such a parallel interface between the SPC and a tool and in-process monitoring by a collision and overstress detection system exists, for example, according to the BAPSI standard (Brankamp-Artis-Prometec standard interface) which already allows for the transfer of data words as tool code or cutting code from the NC program to the monitoring system.
A known control of the Siemens Company comprises a so-called tachograph which logs operational processes. The latter control system is not started by a measured or detected collision or overstress event, but simply logs all operational processes, resulting in the disadvantage that other reasons for machine damage caused by collision are not detected.